Idea
by Missie DuCaine
Summary: Splash. First dates are a conspiracy to make sure that a second date never happens.


**Sky High is the property of Disney, not me. I made no money off of this, please don't sue.**

Shifting from foot to foot, Speed swallowed, and knocked on the front door, then shoved his hands deep in his pocket.

"Coming!" was called from somewhere within, and Speed winced when he heard something heavy topple over and someone start swearing. About thirty seconds later, the door swung open, and a red-faced, panty Lash stood in the doorframe. Lash smiled weakly, and breathlessly said, "Hey."

"Hey," Speed shrugged. "Ready?"

Lash grinned a little, cheeks still very red. "Yeah. Let's go."

This was a momentous occasion. After months of dancing around the question, Speed had finally worked up the courage to ask his best friend out, and Lash had sighed, relieved, and quickly agreed. But despite their close friendship and all the time they spent together, there was one obstacle they hadn't been relishing - their first date.

So here they were, about to go on their first official date, and they were both nervous as hell.

The first disaster (aside from the crashing and smashing inside) came when they got to the restaurant part of their evening. Neither could figure out if one was supposed to pull the chair out for the other, since they _were_ both guys and neither wanted to be the girl, so finally they just walked around the table, pulled out each other's chairs, then walked back to their own seats, tucking themselves in. Their waiter stared at them oddly, but they did their best to ignore him.

They barely talked over supper, and any conversation they _did_ make was stilted and awkward. It was as though strangers had come to this dinner in their skins. They recognized each other, knew each other's deepest darkest secrets, and suddenly, when they were a little dressed up and had a title on the occasion, they just couldn't talk anymore.

Dessert arrived, and Lash stared at his plate for a long moment, then peered thoughtfully at Speed's.

Speed smirked, and pushed his plate forward. "Want some?"

Lash licked his lips. "Yeah... can I?"

Speed shrugged. "Normally you don't ask. Go ahead."

Lash sighed in relief, feeling a little more normal, and speared himself a forkful of the fluffy chocolate cake, practically moaning at the taste.

Speed could only stare at his thin friend - no, _boy_friend - in awe. That was... sexy. Swallowing, he flushed and returned his attention to his cake. He knew he was, you know, _allowed_ to think his friend was sexy now, but it still caught him off guard. He was used to trying to hide what he thought... he didn't have to hide it anymore, and that was... nice.

The movies were... cute. Scary. Awkward. Very, very _awkward_.

They'd gone to see a comedy, which was always a safe bet, since they both loved to laugh at the idiots on screen. Good call there. But then they sat through the entire movie, hands in their laps, afraid to move in case the other would think they were hitting on them or something, which they _knew_ was technically all right now since they _were_ sort of, you know, _dating_, but it was just such a flip from what they were used to. In the end, they barely heard or saw anything in the movie, they were too busy concentrating on where the other's hands were and wishing they'd just reach over to bridge the narrow gap, and fearing what the other would think if they did the same.

The walk back to Lash's house was silent, and they paused on his porch, both looking anywhere but at each other, nervous.

Finally, just as Lash was about to give up and go inside, Speed yelped, "Fuck this shit!" and grabbed Lash's scrawny shoulders, tugging him close and kissing him firmly.

Lash gasped as he was released, blinking, surprised but pleased. "Finally," he said at last, small smile on his face.

Speed laughed. "Want to try again next Friday?"

"Yeah," Lash grinned. "And next time, can we _start_ with the kiss and just get the nerves over with?"

Speed roared with laughter, slipping his arms around the other's middle and kissing him again. "Now _that_'s an idea I can live with."


End file.
